The present invention relates generally to the field of liquid vaporizers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for liquid vaporization.
Electric liquid vaporizers (often referred to as xe2x80x9cliquid electricsxe2x80x9d) are known. Generally, such electric liquid vaporizers comprise a housing unit configured to receive a liquid container or bottle portion. In such systems, typically the bottle portion includes some type of a wick or wick system which permits the liquid, which is ultimately to be vaporized, to be absorbed therein through capillary action. The housing unit of such a system generally contains a heating mechanism, typically electrically activated. The bottle portion which generally contains the liquid for vaporization, is usually configured for attachment to the housing such that the wick is suitably positioned proximate the heating mechanism so that the liquid will be vaporized. Various systems of the general configuration are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,053 issued Jul. 8, 1997 to Schroeder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,394 issued Aug. 6, 1991 to Hasegawa et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,546 issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Hasegawa et al.
The system disclosed in the ""394 and ""546 comprises a chemical solution bottle removably fitted into a socket disposed under a heater. The bottle is threaded to fit within the socket in a screw-like manner. In contradistinction, in the system disclosed in the ""053 patent a container of volatilizable liquid material is attached to a housing through the use of container attaching means, which means serve to hold the container and wick in place within the housing. The attachment means may include bayonet attachments undercut with matching projections and the like. Other systems which are known include projections contained on the solution bottle for xe2x80x9csnap-fitxe2x80x9d attachment into the housing. See, for example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 393,063 issued Mar. 31, 1998 to Wefler and U.S. Design Pat. No. 386,974 issued Dec. 2, 1997 to Wefler.
Thus, various methods for connecting bottle portions to housing units have been developed and are known. Typically, such methods comprise simple snap-type mechanisms or screw-thread designs. With such systems, particularly when used in a wick containing vaporizer, the wick may be damaged by being crushed or bent by careless interconnection, or be overheated by contact with the heating element during operation, due to instability and improper positioning of the wick relative to the heating element. This same instability and improper positioning may cause uneven heating of the wick, resulting in diminished evaporative performance and consumer frustration.
In addition, many existing vaporizer units are configured such that the vaporizer""s plug structure extends out from the rear of the housing unit a substantial distance. With such vaporizer""s, when the unit is plugged into a socket of a wall outlet, because of the extension of the plug structure, excess space between the wall/outlet and the body of the vaporizer is created in the vicinity surrounding the plug structure and the back of the vaporizer housing. Such space may leave the vaporizer susceptible to undesirable movement about the plug structure. The constant weight of the vaporizer unit itself, as well as inadvertent blows to the vaporizer, while the vaporizer is plugged in, may cause the vaporizer to rotate about the plug and potentially cause it to become unplugged from the outlet.
To overcome undesirable movement, some vaporizer designs incorporate a xe2x80x9cflushxe2x80x9d plug which maintains the body of the vaporizer housing against the wall/electrical outlet in attempts to minimize movement of the inserted vaporizer. However, using a housing that is flush with the wall or outlet presents other problems. For example, because the housing is closer to the electrical socket, the vapor dispensing area of the vaporizer may also be closer to the socket. Likewise, depending on the location of the plug structure, vapor may also be dispensed proximate to the electrical socket. If the vapor condenses the electrical sockets, problems occur.
Lastly, in many buildings, conventional two socket outlets, rather than being vertically oriented, may be oriented in other fashions. For example, the sockets may be horizontal. Thus, when the vaporizer is plugged into the horizontal socket, the vaporizer will likewise be oriented horizontally, thereby reducing the vaporizer""s effectiveness and/or potentially causing leakage of the material to be dispensed.
Thus, vaporizer designs which improve upon these and various other aspects are desirable.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for securely guiding, centering and stabilizing an electric liquid vaporizer refill bottle in a liquid vaporizer housing unit which addresses many of the shortcomings of the prior art methods and apparatus.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a guidance system is provided, wherein guidance of the refill bottle into the housing unit is provided. This guidance system serves to aid in positioning the bottle relative to the housing unit, and in centering the wick relative to the heating element once the parts are interlocked. Preferably, the guidance system comprises one or more ribs and substantially corresponding grooves contained on the refill bottle and/or housing unit. Interlocking of the refill bottle into the housing unit may be achieved with a protrusion on the front of the refill bottle which corresponds to an aperture in the front of the housing unit or in other manners.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a bottle stabilization system is provided, wherein stabilization of the combination of the refill bottle and housing is obtained. In general, this stabilization system comprises opposing elements on the refill bottle and/or housing, which elements serve to stabilize the refill bottle relative to the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, multiple guiding protrusions (ribs) and indentations are provided on the refill bottle and/or housing unit to further facilitate proper guidance of the refill bottle into the housing unit, and to further stabilize and center the refill bottle once it is placed into the housing unit, so that the wick is evenly heated on all sides by the heating element. Further, a guide track may be provided on the housing unit.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, additional locking mechanisms are provided on the refill bottle and housing unit to further connect the refill bottle and housing unit. One such connection may be a push-and-release or other type of mechanism to provide child safety protection.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the bottle unit is shaped to provide easy gripping during the connection and disconnection process, as well as to allow a free flow of air into the housing unit to facilitate evaporation from the wick.
In accordance with the present invention, a liquid vaporizer having a housing stabilization system is provided, wherein stabilization of the housing unit when the housing is inserted into a wall outlet is improved. According to one aspect of the present invention, the stabilization system serves to aid in preventing rotation of the vaporizer about its plug when inserted into a wall outlet.
Preferably, the stabilization system comprises one or more projections contained on the back of the housing unit. The projection is preferably about the same length as the base of the plug of the vaporizer and substantially abuts the wall/outlet when the vaporizer is in place.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the plug structure of the vaporizer is located proximate to a lower portion of the vaporizer. The stabilization system thus can serve to minimize dispensing of the material to be vaporized in the vicinity of the electrical wall outlet into which the dispenser is inserted. For example, when inserted into the lower outlet of a conventional two-outlet electrical wall outlet (e.g., having vertically oriented outlets), the stabilization system covers the upper outlet and/or maintains the dispensing end of the vaporizer away from the wall outlets.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the plug structure of the vaporizer is rotatable, so that the vaporizer can be maintained in a substantially upright position in wall outlets of various orientations.
In accordance with these and other aspects of the invention, described in greater detail below, the ease of application and performance of an electric liquid vaporizer, as well as its safety, is improved, resulting in greater consistency of product performance, and reduced consumer frustration.